Abandon Carnival
by RomaPocky
Summary: It's late autumn, Dave and John decides to visit the abandon carnival near their house. Only they aren't alone.


It was a dark and gloomy day. The skies were littered with dark rainy clouds, and it had the feeling before a heavy rainfall. The Amusement Park that was long gone of crowds since the 80's, were dead, as if real zombies were to come out of the Lover's River and no one would notice. Or Monsters could play the mini-games, and take the biggest prize even if they lost. Once the sun was down and twilight rose over, a soft musical note was played just were the fun house was. No lights were ever put on; no one would see what was happening. No one would check on it. They all felt it.

A strange thought had entered the minds of the people that lived near it. That someone was living inside of the Amusement Park. They weren't sure of whom, but they all knew. And they weren't the kindest of all people.

But that's all for cliché stories. Let's start the actual story already.

Dave, the coolest kid in the block, was wearing a light zip-up jacket; it was red with black disk design over his right chest. His hands were resting in his pockets and he looked around in the distance not looking behind him. Though he wondered why his back was behind to _that,_ but he knew best to, because this is the kind of thing his brother taught him.

A head of him John came out of the road and ran across the small parking lot. Dave looked at him, with his big blue winter jacket and his mittens he saw when john waved. He shrugged and waved back, once and slowly.

"Wow Dave!" John smiled wide showing his silly buck teeth, "you're looking extra cool today! You know, I should have worn sunglasses too! It's really bright out. Funny don't you think? It's so close to Halloween too!"

Dave nodded to the side. "Thanks bro." He forgot he was even wearing those glasses John gave him many years ago on his birthday. That's how often he wears them. But they look much better than his brother's pointed shades. "Should we get going?"" He pointed to the amusement park behind him, still not turning around. "It would be better if we went out at night, huh?"

John turned to Dave, gapping. "Do you not know!" Dave only shrugged not really understanding what John had meant. "The stories, of kids going in there at night, and hearing music. And then only one or two would come back alive! And they went in like a huge group of kids. I wouldn't dare come to here at night… Even now that it's so close to Halloween!"

"Aw, nah man, you're just spooked from the holiday season. There's not possible way there was kids missing. It just doesn't make sense."

"Dave, I admire your awesome-ness," John said with the most serious face he could give.

Dave starred at john for a moment and nodded his head in approval. "Thanks man."

John smiled huge again for a second before pointing to the broken entrance that anyone can slip though, and enter. "Come on Dave! Let's get our gears rolling!"

Again, Dave starred at John and shook his head. "Not like that, more like 'let's get going', not gears rolling. Where did you even hear that?"

John shrugged and walked to the entrance. He slipped though the cracked iron fence like nothing and headed to the first mini-game stand. Dave remained in front of the fence and wondered how John just easily walked though it even though he was the one to be afraid to enter. He shrugged it off then slipped through and caught up with John, who was testing a water shooting game.

"You realize there's no water?" Dave watched the target as if he thought there was.

"Pchoooo!" John smiled at his silly sound and stood straight. "Yeah I knew, I was just playing around." He sifted to his foot and then back, while looking at the stand. "Too bad there isn't any prizes! I bet I would get the biggest one because I did so well!"

"Yeah, sure, you would have." Dave looked about for anything but then he got an odd feeling. "Do you feel that John?"

John, who was already inside the stand pretending to be a carnie, looked at Dave strangely. "Feel what?"

"I don't know what exactly, but like everything got suddenly cold, and I have goose bumps…"

"Aw man! You need a thicker jacket that's all! That's why I have this one!" John smiled proudly as he held out his arms to show off his huge blue winter jacket.

"Come on, it looked like your father dressed you today. You even have mittens."

"Hey! My grandma knitted these! And don't joke around like that."

Dave said sorry, and looked off in the other direction, hoping he would find something distracting while John kept playing carnie with himself. He looked at all the different attractions that have been roped off.

He spotted a few other games that would probably interest John. "Look over there," he said pointing at another game. "The Blind Girl's game…. Can you play a blind girls name?" Dave joked.

John scoffed and hopped other the counter and began to walk towards it. "It's really red like your jacket."

Dave shrugged, following John a little behind, not really caring if it was the same color or not.

When they reached the game stand, the first thing they both noticed were stuffed dragon toys laying all around the ground and some still hanging. A lot of them were tossed around, torn with stuffing showing, while others need surgery as if now. They were so many different colors and shaped but still looked adorable. John picked one up but as soon as he did, he dropped it. "Did it rain earlier?" he asked and Dave shook his head. "Gross… how could these dragons get all wet then?" He stood up straight and looked at his hands.

Taking a double check, seeing his hands were full of red dust. When he looked at the counter, there were two yellow handprints. He ran a finger across the counter, showing he made a thick yellow line and more red dust on his hand. Then he bent down to the ground and ran his finger along it, creating a faded red line. He stood back up and watch John for a second playing with some dry dragons.

Dave placed his hands on the counter and leaded over to get a good view. "If it did rain, there's no way the toys would get wet. The roof must have caved in at one point, but was repaired well enough to look like shit."

John pointed behind Dave. But before he could look, John ran around the counter. "Oh look Dave! _Water_ tanks? Real water tanks!"

When Dave turned around to look at them, he saw there were actual water tanks. They must have been there so long, only two of the five tanks were filled. The ones that weren't broken and shattered were five feet tall. They were dirty, from all around and when John leaned over the top of them and made a sound of disgust.

"What?" Dave reached over and look into the tank too. The liquid wasn't water, it was a green gloo. When john poked it and brought his finger up the gloo, still stuck to him slightly and flowed a bit like stiffening lava. "Ew, gross. What is that stuff?"

John looked at him dead serious. "It's probably an alien birthing section." He held his finger right in fount of Dave's face quickly. In surprise, Dave stepped back. Before he could speak John laughed. "As if! That's so stupid!" John laughed and wiped his hand on his pants and turned to the other tank. "What's in there? You check it this time around."

Dave scoffed like it was nothing, but cautiously he walk over to the next tank and looked over. He let out a breath of relief; all there was in this tank was murky rainwater over the years. John came over and poked it; let a huff out in disappointment, wanting some kind of other strange liquid.

"Come on John," Dave turned around and started walking around. John lets out a screech and jumped back to Dave. He pushed john off and asked what was wrong.

With a bit shutter, John answered, "there was something in that tank! In the one with water… And it was moving…"

"There's no possible way. It's way too cold for swimming." Dave rolled his eyes and turned around.

"But it looked so real… with grey skin, and fish fin ear things…" John sighed.

Then Dave spotted a fun house. He turned his head slightly and looked at John. "Hey, I think I see something cool."

"Really? If you think it's cool then it should be!"

Dave laughed quietly at his friend's silly joke, and led the way to the Fun house.

As Dave reached the entrance of the fun house, he thought he heard music. A voice sung, in a low eerily voice, with rhymes very other line. The house was purple, with pale polka dots, with a tall narrow door way. Its door was missing, the hinges were still present.

"Hey Dave?" John looked over at him. "You're looking kinda pale, you alright?"

He mentally thanked John for snapping him back to reality. "Yeah man, all cool. It's just got a strange feeling, you know?"

"Oh? That's what makes it extra creepy…"

"So you feel it too?"

"Yeah, This feeling like something awesome will happen!" He smiled wide looking into the dark fun house. Obliviously he didn't share the same feeling; it was just is adrenaline tuning up.

He headed into the dark hall wall with John following close behind. As stupid as it sounds, Dave felt like he knew where to go in the maze full of mirrors. Those strange rhymes were coming back and weaved around corners following the strange sound. He pasted the exit multiply times and lost John, not counting the seconds, or minutes, that have pasted. Each mirror made him look different, different sixes and shaped of tall, thin, short, chubby, all of them. Wavy mirrors, slanted mirrors, all different kinds. Everything was dark; the house didn't have any light other from the only entrance and exit.

"Daaveee!" John shouted from the exit. "It's been almost 30 minutes, come on! It's starting to get dark out…"

Not yet, he couldn't leave just yet. He turned a corner he hadn't seen yet and bumped into something other than a mirror. It was hard yet soft not cold at all. He stepped back to get a better look at what he ran into.

"Daavee," a female voice rung. Her sclera was yellow, bright and made her pupil even darker than it should. Her left eye instead of having one pupil, there were seven little ones that formed a circle. "I'm so glad you came." Her natural black lips smiled in the most evil way a girl could. She had grey skin, and her eyes were shrunken a little with long horns on both sides of her head, one was hooked and the other had a crescent shape at the top. The color resembled candy corn almost. Bright red-orange on the bottom and then orange yellow at the top. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ignoring me and Gamzee."

"Da-Dave! Someone is out he-here!" Dave knew that tone of John's. Someone was getting scared. But he said some one was out there. He began to turn and run to the door, but couldn't even move.

"Aw, Dave, you can't move can you?" She swirled her finger in a circular motion and Dave turned back to her. Then she pointed to her strange eye with the multiple pupils. "You should thank me. I _made_ you come here. I _controlled_ you to find us and not get lost. With my high blood, I can control just about _every one_ Dave."

He heard a loud scream from back outside, sounding like John and then a loud "shoosh" as if this person was trying to quiet John. Which made no sense to Dave because truthfully this girl in fount of him sounds like she wants to hurt him, even kill him.

"Honk," a male voice came out from behind her, all hoarse and sleepy. A horn that sounded like it came off a bike was blown. Then it went off again.

"Gamzee!" the girl smiled even more and turned around. Dave tried to move but still couldn't.

"Honk." He said again, this time walking towards them showing him self. His hair was a mess, and his pants were polka dotted like the outside of the fun house. His eyes were yellow like her's but his pupils were normal, black with a tint of purple. His horns were the same colors, but his horns went up and were almost straight if they didn't have a slight wave to them. He had white face paint, and was faded off from his eyes and smeared right to make deformed smile. His eyes were tired and his smile was crooked to the side. He had three juggler's clubs, which had strange colors at the top of each one. "Man, what's this Vriska?"

"His name is Dave." She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Just then he realized he was actually shaking. "He seems to be a bit scared don't you agree?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't actually know what he was feeling, the cold or fear of these two. Why would be afraid of them? They didn't seem human. They weren't anything like a human, he knew that, and they were dangerous.

"Come on Gaamzee. Let's play with him!" She smiled the widest she could, and showed off her sharp teeth.

"Play? Wanna see a trick bro?" He smiled deviously starting to twirl one of the clubs.

At first Dave didn't answer, he was defiantly a bit scared of these two. Their intentions weren't clear, but still good enough to know he shouldn't be here. He hadn't even heard John call out for him again. The girl, Vriska shook him slightly "speak stupid kid!" She paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him. "Or maybe you just can't see well with those glasses on." She reached behind his ears and slowly took of his sunglasses.

He struggled finally breaking from her control and pushed her back, making her fall in surprised.

"How?" She shouted with wide eyes and screamed something to him in some kind of strange language he thought wasn't even human. He let it slide and reached for his glasses.

But before he could, the clown behind him spook up. "Kneel." He turned and looked at his bright purple eyes before he was knocked out cold from the bloody clubs.


End file.
